Evil Kim
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Kim turns evil


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Evil Kim

By, Clayton Overstreet

Shego looked around nervously as Drakken made her sit in the middle of the machine. "You're sure this won't hurt me?"

"Absolutely," he said.

"Because it's in my contract that you aren't allowed to experiment on me. Or clone me."

"I know." He turned to his henchmen. "Throw the switch!" The machine began to flash.

Then a wall exploded and two grenades were thrown through the smoking hole. Drakken and his henchmen scattered as the machine exploded. Shego was blown out and slammed into the wall. "Ah!" A figure stepped through the hole and walked over the burning rubble. It was hard to see who it was through the smoke. Still Shego stood up, her hands glowing. "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to offer you a job." Kim stepped out of the smoke.

"Princess?" Shego said, startled. She glanced around. "A little destructive for you, isn't it?"

"What can I say? I've had a change of heart." She smiled.

"And what's this job? Want me to help you save the world again?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I want you to help me rob a few banks."

"What?"

"What can I say?" She asked. "I decided I want to be rich. It seems only fair. I mean I've saved the world hundreds of times. Personally I don't see why I shouldn't own it. Without me it wouldn't even be here."

Shego frowned. "Were you hit with the attitudinator?"

"No," Kim said. "I just decided that I want some things. Money. A nice house. A personal masseuse. You know, the necessities."

"Really?" Shego asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Oh yeah," Kim said. "And I said to myself, who in the world would be the best one to help me with that?"

Shego's hands stopped glowing. "I'm flattered."

"You should be. I had a choice between all the villains in the world."

Drakken pulled himself out of the rubble and said, "Forget it! The world is going to belong to-" Kim kicked him across the face, knocking him out.

"Shut up."

"Are you going to kill him?" Shego asked.

Kim laughed. "I want money and power Shego. I'm not evil enough to start killing people." She looked back at Shego and added, "Of course if you want to I won't stop you."

"Nah, he's not worth it." She smiled at Kim. "So, who do you want to rob first?"

They hit Senior Island. Junior was there along with Bonnie. His father had died, coincidentally on the same day as the guy from Fantasy Island.

Shego knew where the vault was. Ever since they had been robbed by their financial manager the Seniors had kept lots of cash on hand. She led the way as she and Kim took out the security system with ease. Spinning tops of doom crashed and burned. Lasers were turned on one another. Explosions shook the island as henchmen were knocked down in waves. None of them even stood a chance.

They found Junior and Bonnie in the expensive computer room that Kim had last seen when that match maker had been helping Junior find a girlfriend. Bonnie looked at Kim and said, "What are you doing? He wasn't even doing anything."

"We're robbing him," Kim said with a grin. "And that means you're both going to be poor."

Junior and Bonnie screamed. "No!" Junior added, "You monster! How could you be doing this to me?"

"Because I want to." Shego jumped over her head and landed by Junior. She pressed her glowing claws up to Junior's face. "Now, what were those account pass codes?"

"Not the face," Bonnie said.

"Or the hair," Junior added. "I'll give you what you want!"

Shego grinned at Kim. "Wow, your first crime is a complete success. This is a nice switch." She glanced at Junior. "You should learn a lesson from this."

"Just shut up and take the money," Bonnie grumbled.

Kim punched her in the face. Bonnie gasped, stepping back and holding her eye. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Nice one," Shego said encouragingly.

Suddenly the roof opened up and they saw people dropping down from a helicopter on wires. Among them were Team Impossible, Dr. Director, and Ron Stoppable.

"So Kim, we've finally found you," Dr. Director said. "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

Kim sneered. "What can I say? I got tired of playing the good girl." She jerked a thumb at Shego who knocked out Junior to make sure he didn't get in the way. "And I went to the one person I know who could understand that."

"Kim, you can't be serious," Ron said. "You've always been one of the good guys."

"That's right," Kim said. "Always. And you know what? I'm tired of it." She nodded at him. "I've had to ignore your flat out stupidity because we're friends. I had to put up with people like Bonnie because being mean was 'wrong'. I had to be nice to my brothers when they did things to me because we were family. And you know what? I'm sick of it."

"So this is it?" He asked. "You're serious about this?"

"As a heart attack."

Dr. Director said, "I can't let that happen Kim. You're too well trained and connected to be allowed to run free."

"We can't attack her," Ron said. "It's Kim."

"Ron, we don't have a choice. Look, we'll take her alive and when we get her back to headquarters we can use the attitudinator we developed to turn her back to normal."

"Really?"

"Forget it," Kim said. She glared around at them. "Nobody is messing with my brain."

Shego flipped through the air again and landed next to her. "And I happen to like the new and improved version." She winked at Kim. "She does nasty so well."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kim said to her slyly. Shego shivered and they turned back to the others. "Ready?"

"Get them," the director said.

Team Impossible and even Ron, after a moment of hesitation, leapt into action. Kim and Shego began easily blocking blows. Then Kim noticed Dr. Director aiming something at her. She grabbed one of the men she was fighting, her dad's accountant, by the front of his uniform and swung him around to block the blast. It hit him in the back and knocked him out. Then she turned and punched Ron in the jaw.

Ron took a step back, holding his face. "Kim? How could you?"

She laughed. "Because you're standing against me Ron." She tilted her head. "Unless you want to join my side."

He stood up straight. "The Kim I know would never do this."

"You obviously don't know me that well." Kim did a leg sweep, knocking him back into Dr. Director and the ray gun she had been aiming for a second shot went flying. Then Kim had two more men attacking her.

Shego sent hers flying with a huge green blast and turned to help Kim. She grabbed one of them by the shoulders and threw. Unfortunately for her he was well trained and landed easily on his feet. Kim nodded thanks and did the same with hers. They stood back to back as the two men approached.

"Kim, I can't let you do this!" Ron said. They turned and saw him starting to glow.

Shego said, "I can handle these guys if you take him out," Shego said.

"Deal," Kim said. She jumped forward and leapfrogged over her opponent. There were several green flashes behind her, but she ignored them, aiming a kick at Ron. To her surprise Ron grabbed her foot easily and twisted, sending her through the air spinning like a drill. Kim twisted and landed in a crouch, her shoes squealing like tires on the floor.

"You can't beat me Kim." Ron said. His voice echoed.

Kim smiled and stood up. In her other hand she was holding the gun Dr. Director had dropped. "I'm a bad guy now Ron. I can cheat." She shot him. Then she noticed something move and turned.

Dr. Director was aiming a kick at her head as she sailed through the air. Kim had no time to dodge. It was going to connect.

Then a blue blur hit her in the side and sent the older woman flying. Kim looked to the side and saw Shego grinning. Back to the side she saw Dr. Director under a pile of her agents. Shego said, "What's the matter Kimmie? Can't handle two of them by yourself?"

"I was going to be fine," she said. "But thanks for the help." She walked over and kissed Shego on the lips.

Shego was surprised, but responded almost immediately, kissing Kim back. This went on for several minutes. Then they broke apart. Kim walked over to where Dr. Director was trying to squirm out from under the large men. "Remember this. You can't stop us." Then she knocked the woman out.

Weeks passed. Kim and Shego went to banks. Villains. Heroes. It didn't matter. Together they robbed pretty much everyone. The first week they took advantage of Kim's connections to get access to some of the richest men and most secret technologies in the world. After they were found out they went on a spree, tearing through the best security systems and into even the most securely guarded vaults and labs.

Kim built her own lair, with Shego's help. It was a flying fortress that circled the globe and could turn invisible and even had a force field that protected them from all physical intrusions and being tracked.

Shego ran around the huge shiny docking bay. Her face was reflected off of everything around her including their new flying ship. "This is amazing. I've always waned a lair this good. Mountain lair like the ones Drakken and my brothers use are so lame and it's hard to even get decent air conditioning. Either the granite cools everything down of the lava from the volcano turns the place into a sauna. Which I don't mind so much but it does get old fast."

Kim nodded. "I've seen most of them so I know what you mean."

Shego leaned back against one of the cool metal walls and closed her eyes. "I have to tell you Kimmie, it's been fantastic these last few weeks."

"Really?" Kim asked. Shego could hear her shoes on the floor walking towards her.

"Oh yes. It's like a dream come true."

"Shego?" Kim asked, her voice coming from right in front of Shego's face?

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Shego…" Shego's breath caught in her throat. Shego could barely think. Things began swirling around in front of her eyes. "Shego?" Was that Kim's voice? It didn't even sound like her. "Shego? Shego?"

Shego opened her eyes. Drakken's face was right in front of her. "Shego?"

"Ah!" She jumped up, tearing out of the restraints. She landed in a crouch and began looking around frantically. 'Huh? What?" She noticed the stone walls. "Where am I?"

"Shego it's alright, you're okay," Drakken said. He frowned. "You were screaming so we turned it off. It just took you a minute for you to come out of it."

"Out of what?" Shego's head was spinning.

"The Dream Machine!" Drakken said. "It's designed to trap the victim in their greatest subconscious fantasy while we go in and steal whatever we want! Pure genius if I say so myself. And since it uses dreams from that the person would never actually admit to having it is too realistic for them to figure it out and break free." He leaned forward. "So how was it? What did you see?"

"I… uh…" She blushed. "I don't remember."

"It's okay," he said waving it off. "We'll just check the playback and…" Suddenly there was a flash of green fire and the machine exploded. He turned on Shego and grabbed her shoulder. "What did you do that for?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt. "Because I felt like it!" She glared into his eyes. "Got a problem with that?"

Drakken gulped. "Uh… no. That's fine." She dropped him and stormed out of the room. "What's her problem?" The henchmen shrugged.

In her room Shego threw herself onto the bed and grabbed her pillow. Her eyes closed tight and she let out a long low sob. "Kimmie…"

Author's note

Just an idea I had. Stupid evil Ron ruined the chance for Kim to be turned evil in the show. Hope you liked it. And if you're a fan of mine may I suggest you buy my new book "How to Be an Anime Character" from Createspace and in February from Amazon? Tell me what you think when you read it. I included an original short story.


End file.
